fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Summertime Pretty Cure!
Summertime Pretty Cure (サマータイムプリキュア/Samātaimu Purikyua) is a Pretty Cure series made by Toei Animation. It's main theme is summertime while it's sub-themes are make-up and playing card-symbols. Their opening is a Pretty Cure version of Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari while their ending is Itooshikutte Gomen Ne . Plot: School's out! Kiiko Hikaritobira was planing to have a great summer holiday, but Yuki Shadow had changed the town weather and made Kiiko's town turn into a earthquake. It's up to Kiiko and her friends Umi, Anna and Moriko to save the world and make people have the best summer holiday ever! Pretty Cures: Kiiko Hikaritobira/Cure Sunlight (光扉黄子/キュアサンライト'):' Kiiko is 13 years old and is from a school near the coast. She likes going to the beaches, eating seafood and finding flowers. She is very kind to everyone, confident and has a positive attitude. Her alter ego is Cure Sunlight, and she has the power of light. Her catchphrase is "Summer's sparkling light! Cure Sunlight!/夏の輝く 光が！キュアサンライト/Natsu no kagayaku hikari ga! Kyua Sanraito!”. Her theme color is yellow and her symbol is the heart. Her mascot is Ebi. She is voiced by Morito Chisaki. Umi Aoyume/Cure Ocean (海青夢/キュアオーシャン'):' Umi is 13 years old and is from a house near the countryside. She likes studying, playing volleyball and watching her older brother playing computer games. She is shy, and whispers a lot, but often acts like she's being cute. Her alter ego is Cure Ocean, and she has the power of water. Her catchphrase is “Summer's blue water! Cure Ocean!/夏の青い水が！キュアオーシャン!/Natsu no aoi mizu ga! Kyua Ōshan!”. Her theme color is blue and her symbol is the diamond. Her mascot is Sake. She is voiced by Ozeki Mai. Annie Kaigara/Cure Seashell (アニー貝殻/キュア貝殻'):' Annie is 12 years old and is from a mansion. She is best friends with Umi and they both feel protected within each other. She likes singing, play-acting, painting and dancing (depending that she likes performing arts). She is a crybaby at first, but is also sassy, thoughtful, creative and honest. Her alter ego is Cure Seashell and she has the power of fire. Her catchphrase is "Summer’s animals’ fire! Cure Seashell!/夏の動物の火が！キュア貝殻!/Natsu no dōbutsu no hi ga! Kyua Kaigara!”. Her theme color is red and her symbol is the club. Her mascot is Kani. She is voiced by Inaba Manaka. Moriko Midorimoto/Cure Tropical (森子緑本/キュアトロピカル'):' Moriko is 14 years old and is Kiiko's babysitter. She doesn't have any parents, so she stays as a orphan her whole life. She likes playing tennis, taking good care of animals and decorating her room with jewels and ribbons. She is a bit tsundere and lazy at first, but is also tranquil and kind to young children, especially Kiiko. Her alter ego is Cure Tropical and she has the power of forests. Her catchphrase is "Summer's fresh trees! Cure Tropical!/夏の新鮮な木が！キュアトロピカル!/Natsu no shinsen'na ki ga! Kyua Toropikaru!”. Her theme color is green and her symbol is the spade. Her mascot is Maguro. She is voiced by Yamaki Risa. Villains: Yuki Shadow (雪シャドー'):' Yuki is from the Shadow Dynasty Kingdom, which every year makes a rainstorm during the summer holidays. She is quiet, innocence, comedic, tsundere, wabi-sabi and mature. She is voiced by Kumai Yurina. Mascots: Ebi (エビ): Kiiko's mascot. He is a tsundere, clumsy prawn roll. He ends his words in "ebi". Sake (鮭): Umi's mascot. He is a happy, childish salmon sashmi. He ends his words in "sake". Kani (カニ): Annie's mascot. She is a hyperactive, friendly crab stick. She ends her words in "kani". Maguro '''(マグロ): Moriko's mascot. He is a shy, but energetic tuna roll. He ends his words in "guro". ''Power-ups and Weapons:'' The powerups are makeup boxes, with the power-up (blusher) and weapons inside. Each Cure has a different weapon: Cure Sunlight has the Banana Heart Lipstick, and she uses it for her attack Sunlight Beam, when she grabs her lipstick, draws a yellow heart with the lipstick, and makes a heart shape heart to let the yellow heart go inside her hands like a slingshot and shoots multiple hearts. Cure Ocean has the Blueberry Diamond Eye Shadow, and she uses it for her attack Ocean Discovery, when she opens the eye shadow and draws a diamond in the middle, the diamond then pops out and makes multiples of diamonds that will turn around Ocean. She grabs one of the diamonds and shows it to the villain, and while that happens, the other diamonds form a hurricane to attack the villain. Cure Seashell has the Grapefruit Club Nail Polish, and she uses it for her attack Seashell Burst, when she draws a club around her and lifts them up, and then she twirl-jumps and kicks the club to the villain. Cure Tropical has the Mint Spade Mascara, and she uses it for her attack Tropical Sting, when she opens her mascara, draws a spade, lifts it up with the mascara brush and jumps to make it loopy-loop ''Trivia:' Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Fan Series Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime